hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Road
"Nothing could be more fitting now than meeting the mage who started this all... or at least, started it all for you." This is a card in The Fool challenge. Event A trail of fallen trees and distraught farmers leads you to the thieves who had stolen your amulet! It seems their infighting has only gotten worse. The bandits surround their former leader, weapons drawn. A Four of Greed card is drawn, followed by "The Leader" "Everyone will get their fair share! There's no need for violence," the leader implores. "Who ever heard of a thief talk about 'fair shares'?" spits one. "You turn up and boss us around, we've barely stabbed anyone! It's been days since I've stabbed someone. Days!" The leader notices you approaching and waves you over. "As much as I'd love to continue this discussion regarding stabbings, I'm afraid I have urgent business with my associate here." As he greets you, he whispers, "Keep me alive and there'll be plenty of gold for your trouble." : 1. Tell him gold cannot replace the amulet he stole He holds up a finger. "First rule of negotiation - never let them know what you want. Kill my associates and I will gladly return your amulet." Ever reliable, the thieves draw their blades to mug you. The leader hurries away to hide. "Give us your stuff or we'll stab you up!" growls one of them. You consider your options. ::A. Fight You draw your weapon and prepare to deal with the miscreants. Fight Thieves With the battle resolved, the thief leader nods in approval at the carnage before him. He holds out a hand. "The name is Malaclypse, bard extraordinaire!" His smile fades under your withering glare. Sensing your anger, he raises his hands in surrender. "Wait! Let's not be hasty! We're on the same side here. I'm an upstanding citizen just like you! I've been working with the thieves, yes, but only for the greater good! No, really! They were KILLING people before I came along. I know it seems bad, but look," he pulls out an amulet from his pockets and presses it into your hands, "all is forgiven, yes?" You stare at the amulet. It does not look familiar. "Oh?" Malaclypse says, scratching his head. He opens a small satchel. "So, which one is yours?" Choose amulet for character customization The King/Ox/Eagle/Mage Amulet...that suits you, very similar facial structure. Say, you know what? I'm lonely. You're lonely. We should work together!" '' '''You have befriended Malaclypse the Trickster' "We should probably get to know one another, seeing as we're going to be friends for life," Malaclypse says. "Tell me, where are you from?" Player is allowed to customize the appearance of their character in full Ah, from (Insert text here. More than the location name may vary) "Oh, by the way, I - I mean we, friend, - owe money to Vignus of the Thieves Guild. He's quite angry at us. We should journey to Mirebridge to appease him. Some gold might help. Although, come to think of it, I'm rather busy," Malaclypse eyes a pretty trader hiking up the road. "So... it'd be best if you get the gold, and I'll meet you there." ::B. Give them all your Food and Gold ::: Same result as 1.A : 2. Tell him he will pay in blood for his thievery ::: Same result as 1 Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Fool